I'll Be Home Before You Know It
by HannahLouiseHarvey
Summary: Puck is in Afghanistan, and Rachel is in Ohio, she misses him very much. Just something that was in my head, let me know what you think, I don't own glee as I'm sure you all know by now...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_We all sat in the living room staring at the television. A plane had flown into one of the Twin Towers. I felt tears streaming from my eyes, those poor people, I thought, the families they'd left behind. A rough callused hand gripped mine, and I looked up and saw my best friend also visibly upset, I was brought back to reality, when the noise of aircraft filled the room, it was like something out of a horror film, another plane had flown into the other tower, I suddenly felt sick and rushed out of the room to the bathroom and threw up the breakfast I'd only recently eaten, my best friend there holding my hair back even at seven he knew how to look after me, he did enough of it at home for his mother._

_When I was done I weakly stood up and accepted the glass of water he'd poured for me. "How can somebody do something like this," I said hoarsely, my throat dry from being sick and crying.  
>"I don't know," he said. "There's no reasonable explanation for it,"<br>"I feel so sorry for their families," I said.  
>"I know me too," he said. "Come on let's go and sit in your room, I don't wanna go back in there,"<em>

_We spent the rest of the day in my room watching musicals, I knew Noah hated them, but he would do anything for me, just like I would do anything for him. The Twin Tower Attacks triggered the start of the war in Afghanistan, and eight years later it was still going on..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

The sky was a dirty grey colour, rain was pouring from it very much like the tears in my eyes, which were relentless, even though the words weren't upsetting by any means, it was who wrote them that made me cry.

_My Beautiful Rachel,_

_ It's me again, hell you must really love me if you're still writing after all these months, it must be my badassness that you can't live without, I mean without me you're a saint, god no wonder my sister and mom worship you, oh if only they knew, remember that time we shaved Jewfro's hair and wrote all over his face, I got the blame for that but it was you all along! You're lucky I loved you even back then. It's so hot and dry out here, but that's okay, the noise of guns though that's something else._

_But I'm badass and I don't get scared, I'm just treating this like playing Call of Duty with the guys, except I'm playing with huge guys twice my size, but they're okay, I like them a lot, the stories they have though, god even now still make me laugh, I hope you're still laughing and not crying like I told you. I know it's hard cuz you're a girl and girls cry, I should know my mom and sister cry at everything, but please don't cry over me._

_I wish I could hear you sing, it would sure as hell be better than the noise of bombs and gunshots. Sorry I know you don't want to think about that, if I weren't a badass it would scare the shit out of me, Good luck for Sectionals, I know you'll be amazing, I wish I was there with you, when I get back, I'm joining glee sounds like so much fun. Plus I need to tell this Finn dude to back off, you're my girl,_

_So I'm gonna go now, just remember that when you look at the stars, I'll be looking at them too, _

_I'll love you with all my heart,_

_Your Noah._

_P.S. We loved the cookies you sent how they lasted that long I have no idea, but thank you xxx_

I kissed his name and then wiped my eyes with a tissue. He was right, I shouldn't cry all the time, I just missed him so much, but he was fighting for our country and I couldn't be more proud of him, he was coming home in a few months, provided all went well. I prayed every night for him to be safe. I knew he was beyond scared despite how much he protested in his letters, I wished I could hug him and tell him it was okay like we did when we were children, but that was impossible. I sighed, it was time for me to go to school, I did after all have to prepare for Sectionals.

I arrived at school and made my way to my locker getting out the books I needed for my the first two periods. "Hey Rachel," said a voice. I inwardly groaned, Finn Hudson wasn't horrible by any means, but he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, and no matter how many times, and believe me there were many, I told him I was taken he still couldn't take a hint. "Let me help you," he said.  
>"Thank You for the offer Finn," I said. "But I'm fine,"<br>"You should be glad a guy is even looking at you," said Kurt high pitched voice. "Especially dressed like that,"

"How many times," I said. "I've told all of you, I'm taken, not only taken but engaged, now if you don't mind I'd like to get to class, I'll see you in glee," I sighed loudly out of sheer frustration. I owned some very nice clothes, but I didn't wear them because I didn't want them ruined, I get slushied on a very regular basis. Still today was a good day, and I walked into glee with a smile on my face, my thoughts obviously with my wonderful fiancé Noah, he'd sent the ring in a letter and told me that when he comes home we're going to get married. I wore it on a chain around my neck.

"Rachel, you're late," said Mr Schue's voice. "Where were you,"  
>"I was on the phone," I said. "To my future mother in law," it was true I'd been talking to Mrs Puckerman, we talked everyday about Noah.<br>"Wait you're engaged now," he said as if in amusement.  
>"Yes," I said. "I know you don't believe me but it's the truth,"<br>"Fine, but please keep your fantasies out of glee in the future," he said. "Now then I think we should have Quinn and Finn try this song for Sectionals," and there it was the blatant disregard for the rest of us.

It was then that my phone began to ring, I was puzzled I was not expecting a phone call. "Rachel turn it off," said Mr Schue.  
>"Actually I'm going to answer it," I said, it was the Army base's number which could only mean one thing, I ignored his glare and put the phone to my ear. "Hello,"<br>"Hey babe how are you," he said.  
>"Oh my god," I said feeling tears in my eyes. "It really is you,"<br>"I know," he said. "I knew you'd want to hear my voice,"  
>"I love you so much," I said, the tears falling now.<br>"What did I say," he said. "You're supposed to be laughing," I began laughing through my tears.  
>"How are you," I said.<br>"I'm good now that you're talking to me," he said. "Are you in glee,"

"Yes," I said. "I'm getting glared at as we speak,"  
>"Well I'm glaring right back," he said. I laughed. "What are you singing for Sectionals,"<br>"I wouldn't know," I said. "I think I speak for all of us, when I say that we'll be lucky if we get backing vocals," I could see almost everyone nod in agreement.  
>"It's not our fault Mr Schue thinks we're the best," said Quinn's nasally voice.<br>"Man I'd hate to hear what her singing voice sounds like," said Noah. "She must be terrible,"  
>"Well Hannah Montana sounds better," I said.<br>"I feel sorry for you," he said. "I miss you,"  
>"I miss you too," I said. "My bed is so empty,"<p>

"I'll be home before you know it," he said. There was the noise of an explosion that everyone in the room could here, and yelling. "Shit,"  
>"What's going on," I said, worried.<br>"A roadside bomb," he said his voice shook with fear. "I'm gonna have to go, they need help, I love you Rach, so, so much,"  
>"I love you too Noah, be safe," I said.<br>"I'll try," he said. He hung up and I took out a tissue to wipe my eyes, but it was no use. I felt a pair of arms embrace me. I looked up and saw Brittany.  
>"Are you okay B," she said.<br>"I miss him so much," I said.  
>"That was your fiancé," she said. I nodded.<p>

"What's his name," she said.  
>"Noah," I said. "Noah Puckerman, but only I get to call him Noah,"<br>"Okay guys we're ready," said Mr Schue.  
>"Come with me you need to get cleaned up, Mr Schue, we're going to the bathroom,"<br>"God," said Quinn. "Although I'm not surprised Brit would fall for anything,"  
>"Oh no you didn't just call my girl stupid," said Santana.<br>"Look just go and clean yourself up Rachel, she doesn't need you for that Brittany," said Mr Schue.  
>"It's fine Brit," I said. "Thank you for your concern,"<p>

I washed my face in the nearby bathroom and then walked back into the room. I sat back down, ignoring the stares. I drowned out the sound of Quinn's horrible singing and just prayed, prayed that Noah would be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Noah was fine, physically, but he was still however refusing to admit he was scared. I knew that he was scared and emotionally scarred. Four of his friends had been killed in that explosion, and he was the only one left in their tent. Brittany and Santana, had now become firm friends, and in turn Matt and Mike. They knew all about Noah and worried with me when there was news of explosions and attacks. Sectionals was fast approaching, and I just didn't feel nearly as excited as I did last year. I just didn't have the energy to care about anything but Noah.

"Hey B," said Brit as I sat down in the choir room. Not only was Sectionals approaching, but so was Christmas, the decorations hung from the ceilings and snow had been falling for a few weeks now, it never stuck for more than a few hours, but it was beautiful. I loved walking in it, or simply watching it from my window whilst drinking hot chocolate.

I felt sick with nerves on the day of Sectionals though, regardless of how I felt about Quinn's singing, we needed to win this, or the Principal was ending our club. We sat in the audience and were shocked to hear the group on stage singing our song, and then again when the next group sang Mercedes' song. Although I disliked her, I did feel for her. We sat in the green room trying to think of something. "Rachel should sing," said Brit.  
>"What," I said, everyone's eyes upon me. "I'm not sure,"<br>"We've heard you sing B," said Mike. "And you're really good, you need to sing the solo,"  
>"Okay," I said. "I have an idea already,"<p>

They picked the other two songs and I practiced in my head. I knew Noah couldn't hear me, but the song was for him. I had brought my guitar with me, we'd had a few jamming sessions on the bus during the journey and that was all I needed. I sat on the stool, on the stage, and thought of Nothing but Noah, as I began to sing,

_Everybody's looking for that something  
>One thing that makes it all complete<br>You'll find it in the strangest places  
>Places you never knew it could be<em>

_Some find it in the face of their children  
>Some find it in their lover's eyes<br>Who can deny the joy it brings  
>When you've found that special thing<br>You're flying without wings_

_Some find it sharing every morning  
>Some in their solitary lives<br>You'll find it in the words of others  
>A simple line can make you laugh or cry<em>

_You'll find it in the deepest friendship  
>The kind you cherish all your life<br>And when you know how much it means  
>You've found that special thing<br>You're flying without wings_

_So, impossible as it may seem  
>You've got to fight for every dream<br>Cos who's to know which one you let go  
>Would have made you complete<em>

_Well, for me it's waking up beside you  
>To watch the sunrise on your face<br>To know that I can say I love you  
>In any given time or place<em>

_It's little things that only I know  
>Those are the things that make you mine<br>And it's like flying without wings  
>Cos you're my special thing<br>I'm flying without wings_

_And you're the place my life begins  
>And You'll be where it ends<br>I'm flying without wings  
>And that's the joy you bring<br>I'm flying without wings_

I wiped the tears from my face and bowed, I was stunned that there was a standing ovation. The others joined me and we performed the other numbers, (You Can't Always Get What You Want, and Somebody To Love). The audience appeared to love it, and it gave me such a great feeling. I beamed when it was announced that we'd won. "You were amazing Rachel," said Brit, and we have someone here who agrees. She handed me the phone, "That was beautiful," said Noah's voice.  
>"Thank You Noah," I said. "You know it was for you right,"<br>"Well it should be, you can't live without me," he said.  
>"I know," I said. "And I hope you return the sentiment,"<br>"Okay well, I have to go," he said. "Congratulations, remember two weeks,"  
>"I love you," I said.<br>"Love you too," he said.

He was right it was just two weeks, away, I would see my Noah, I beamed, everything was finally going right.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

It was the last day of school, everyone was buzzing with excitement, everyone except me. I hadn't heard from Noah for over a three days, I knew he was okay, his mom would have told if that were the case, he was due to come home in a few days, so I didn't know why he wasn't talking to me. I know I shouldn't worry but, he called at least three times a week, that was why I felt it so unusual. It was the last glee rehearsal this year, and we were all singing Christmas songs, as that was the assignment for this week. "What are you going to sing Rachel," said Mr Schue, he'd gotten a bit better, but only because I'd helped us win Sectionals.  
>"O Holy Night," I said. "It's a personal favourite,"<br>"It's a great song, but the vocal range is tough," he said.  
>"I'm more than capable," I said.<br>"Go ahead," he said. "The stage is yours,"

I sat at the piano, and began to play the opening chords,

_Oh Holy Night,  
>The Stars Are Brightly Shining,<br>It is the Night of Our Dear Saviour's Birth,_

_Long Lay the World,  
>In Sin and Error Pining,<br>Till He Appeared and the Soul Felt Its Worth_

_A Thrill Of Hope,  
>The Weary World Rejoices,<br>For Yonder Breaks a New and Glorious Morn_

_Fall On Your Knees,  
>O Hear The Angel Voices,<br>O Night Divine, O Night  
>When Christ Was Born<em>

_O Night Divine, O Night  
>O Night Divine<em>

_Truly He Taught Us,  
>To Love One Another,<br>His Law is Love and His Gospel is Peace_

_Chains Shall He Break,  
>For The Slave is Our Brother,<br>And in His Name All Oppression Shall Cease_

_Sweet Hymns of Joy,  
>In Grateful Chorus Raise we,<br>Let All Within Us Praise His Holy Name_

_Fall On Your Knees,  
>O Hear The Angel Voices,<br>O Night Divine, O Night  
>When Christ Was Born<em>

_O Night Divine, O Night  
>O Night Divine, O Night Divine<em>

_O Night Divine_

"That was beautiful," said a voice.  
>"Thank You Noah," I said, and then I froze, it had sounded like Noah was in the room. I turned around and there he was leaning against the door in his army uniform, a huge smile on his face. "Am I dreaming,"<br>"No I really am here," he said. I squealed in a very uncharacteristic way and launched myself at him. Our lips locked and it was like we'd never been apart. I started crying happy tears. "I thought I told you not to cry," he said, but I could see his eyes had tears in them too.  
>"Only whilst you were out there," I said. "And they're happy tears,"<br>"I love you," he said and we hugged tightly.

"Okay who are you and why have you disrupted our glee practice," said Mr Schue, he was only saying that because his favourites hadn't performed yet.  
>"Fuck off Curly," said Noah. "I've just got back from fighting for our country, and I haven't seen my fiancé for four months, I think I'm allowed this,"<br>"Noah," I said. "Ignore him, he's a jackass, come and meet my friends, they've been wanting to meet you for ages," I took him over to them and they smiled. "Guys this is Noah,"  
>"Hey, I'm Brittany," said Brittany, "Thank you for what you've been doing,"<br>"You're welcome," said Noah, I knew he appreciated that greatly.

We talked for a while, and I saw Noah stifle a yawn. "You want to get out of here," I said. He just nodded, I knew he wasn't just tired. "Guys, we're leaving," I said. "I'll see you all over the holidays,"  
>"Bye Puck," said Matt and Mike. "It was nice to finally meet you,"<br>"Yeah you too," he said. I hugged my friends and glared at Mr Schue, daring him to protest. He didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

We walked in silence to the doors, "Wait how did you get here," I said.  
>"I got my ma to drop me off, she says you can have me for the evening," he said.<br>"Oh okay, I didn't want to leave my car," I said. "Hop in," he did and we got home ten minutes later.  
>"Noah," said my dad. "It's so good to see you," they did a manly hug, and then my other dad joined them and they repeated the process. "I can tell you have a lot to talk about," said my daddy. "So go on up, we won't disturb you," he said. "We'll order some takeout later okay,"<p>

We climbed the stairs to my room and he sat on my bed heavily. "Noah," I said softly sitting next to him. "I'm just tired," he said.  
>"Oh no you don't," I said. "You've bottled up your feelings long enough," I saw the tears in his eyes again, it broke my heart, "You can let it all out, you don't have to be scared anymore, I'm here now," that was all it took before he was in my arms sobbing. I held him close letting him cry himself out, he needed this, I cried too, it hurt me too when he got upset.<p>

"I love you so much," he said, he kissed me with so much passion.  
>"I love you too," returning my passion to him. "My bed's been so lonely,"<br>"Well we can't have that," he said.  
>"How do I undo this," I said, not sure how to get his army suit off.<br>"God these four months have really been bad for you," he said. "You used to be such an expert,"  
>"Shut up," I said. He removed his suit and I removed my clothes and we picked up where we left off.<br>"Do you have a condom," he said.  
>"I'm on the pill," I said. "It's just one night,"<p>

We made love like there was no tomorrow, it was simply that we had missed each other so much. "Now that was the perfect way to come home," he said.  
>"It was the perfect way to greet you," I said. "I'm so happy,"<br>"I'm happy too," he said.

We spent the night making love several times, and it was at three o'clock when we were hungry and realised we had missed dinner. "Do you want to go to the 24hr diner," I said.  
>"Anything would be great right now, I'm ravenous," he said. We had sandwiches and fries at the diner, we didn't care it was so late, having sex does that to you.<p>

We spent the next few days together at my house and his, a few days before Christmas though I threw up, which I blamed on the diner we'd been making frequent visits too this week. But when it happened several times after that I booked an appointment with my doctor. "Well Miss Berry," he said. "I hear your fiancé's home,"  
>"Yes," I said. "But what does that have to do with why I've been throwing up, wait a minute, am I..."<br>"Going to have a baby," he said. "Yes you are, the sickness is not food poisoning it's morning sickness,"  
>"Oh my god," I said. "I didn't know what to get him for Christmas this is perfect," He booked me in for an ultrasound the next week at the local hospital, and then wished me a Merry Christmas.<p>

"Are you okay," Noah said when I got into the car, he'd come to pick me up.  
>"I'm fine," I said. "It's absolutely nothing to worry about,"<br>"Okay," he said. "I hate it when you're sick,"

I asked him to drop me off at the card shop, I needed to get some cards for his family, I hadn't gotten round to doing it yet. I got a small card for him though it was blank but it had a stork on it, I hoped he would get the hint. When we got home I wrote in the card;

_How would you feel if I told you you're going to be a daddy,  
>Well, you are,<br>That's right we're having a baby._

_I love you  
>Rachel xxx<em>

I made him a CD, with all of our favourite songs on, including the one I sang at Sectionals and beamed, I just hoped he would be as happy as me. I placed a hand on my stomach, even though it wasn't nearly big enough for me to feel, I couldn't help but feel in awe that there was a life inside of me. It was magical.

Christmas Morning arrived and everyone had all given their presents to each other, Noah had gotten me some beautiful Diamond earrings and a locket with a picture of us kissing in the choir room, Brit had taken it and given it to Noah, who thought it would be perfect for the locket. "So, Noah, open this one first," I said, handing him the CD. He smiled,  
>"So simple yet so great," he said. "We can listen to it later,"<br>"That we can," I said. "Now this one is only small, but personally, I think you'll like it better," I handed him the card and he looked puzzled. He opened it and there was silence.

"Are you sure," he said,  
>"Yes, the doctor confirmed it," I said.<br>"Oh my god," he said, a huge smile appeared on his face and he hugged me tightly. "I'm gonna be a dad,"  
>"I get a Jewish grandbaby," said Noah's mom.<br>"Our little girl is finally an adult," said my parents.  
>"No," said Noah. "She already has, it was me that needed to grow up,"<p>

I couldn't keep the smile off my face for the entire day. My life was complete, Noah was here safe in my arms, I honestly couldn't be happier.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

"Come on Rachel," said the midwife in a calm but firm voice, "You can do it," I pushed as hard as I could, trying to get rid of the unbearable pain. I was squeezing Noah's hand the whole time which I knew was hurting him but not nearly as much as this was hurting me. "Come on Rachel," he said. After several more pushes the midwife asked me to stop as the baby's head was out. Another big push and then I knew that I had done it. Our baby was born.

The sound of cries filled the room and I began crying along with it, it was the most beautiful sound. "You have a beautiful baby girl," said the midwife. "Daddy would you like to cut the cord," he nodded too overwhelmed to speak.  
>"What is she like," I said.<br>"She's beautiful," he said, I kissed him softly.

"Here we go mommy," said the midwife placing the most beautiful baby on my chest. I looked at her in wonder, I loved her so much already, and I knew that I would do everything I could to protect her.  
>"Do we have a name," said the midwife.<br>"Caroline," said Noah and myself together. Sweet Caroline was our favourite song and was the song we'd had at our wedding a few months before.

"So we did it," I said. We were sat in the private room Noah was holding Caroline like she was the most precious thing in the world, which of course she is, but it was so sweet to say. "We did,"  
>"I love you Noah," I said.<br>"I love you too Rach," he said.


End file.
